narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakano Hyūga
Reikaigakure |occupation = Florist |team = Twin Fangs |family = Shinzui Uchiha (Husband) Shintoshi (Son) Shinzō (Son) Shino (Son) Shinoka (Daughter) |rank = Jōnin |classification = |reg = REKAI-102526 |kekkei = Byakugan Tenseigan |unique traits = Can absorb chakra |nature = |jutsu = Amenoomoikane Chakra Scalpel Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Gentle Fist Art Spiraling Serial Shots Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Localised Reincarnation Explosion Mystical Palm Technique Prayer Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Puppet Technique Puppet-Cursing Sphere Realm: Living Ghost Realm: Three Planes Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Tenseigan: Scattering Chakra Rosary Tenseigan Chakra Mode Three Bodies Technique Truth-Seeking Ball |tools = Ōtsutsuki Puppet Armament Senbon}} Nakano Hyūga (日向なかの, Hyūga Nakano) is a kunoichi born within' the prestigious main house of 's Hyūga Clan. Being the bastard child of an Ōtsutsuki clans man who tried to escape an impeding civil war on the moon. She became one of the clan's most talented members. Sometime later, she'd join forces with Shinzui Uchiha to overthrow a tyrannical leader of a poverty stricken nation which would later become Reikaigakure. Spending the rest of her life there. She would later marry Shinzui and sire him four children. Shintoshi, Shinzō, Shino and Shinoka. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Dōjutsu Byakugan Having the bloodlines of both the Hyūga and the Ōtsutsuki Clans. Nakano possessed the Byakugan from birth, a that allowed her to see anything in a near 360° radius, with a small blindspot in the third upper thoracic vertebrae. X-Ray vision that allowed her to see through obstructions, and the ability to perceive chakra and the chakra network, to a far greater degree than the Sharingan or the Rinnegan. This key trait, is what makes the clan's signature Gentle Fist deadly, as her Byakugan can see the opponents tenketsu, sealing off her opponents chakra or delivering fatal strikes. Another innate ability of her Byakugan is immediate 50 metre vision when the dōjutsu was activated, though she can extend her field of vision to over 100 kilometres. She can also magnify and zoom to perceive even the tiniest of targets, see through genjutsu as well as detecting in infrared. Due to her inherited bloodlines, she was noted by many to possess one of the most powerful Byakugan, even within the Hyūga clan. Tenseigan During her visit to the moon, traces of Hamura's powerful chakra was still left after the destruction of the energy vessel. Detecting her mixed blood of Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki descent, the chakra would latch onto Nakano and absorbed into her chakra network without being aware of the situation. The chakra within' her would lay dormant for years until an attempted murder on her son Shinzō by powerful mercenaries. In a stressful attempt to save his life, the Tenseigan started to manifest her eyes, allowing her to effortlessly defeat her enemies in a blind rage. The awakening of the dōjutsu however brought great strain to her eyes, leading her to constantly develop blackouts and painful seizures that eventually left her bedridden for a month, as her body steadily adjusted to this newfound power. With the Tenseigan, Nakano's clarity of perception increased to an even greater degree than her Byakugan, allowing her to see even the flow of natural energy and even perceive and interact with alternate realms of existence. Like its counterpart, the Rinnegan. The Teseigan also allows her to manipulate all five basic as well as , and , as shown by the creation of Truth-Seeking Balls. With the Tenseigan, Nakano was able to access a unique form that boosted her speed, strength, power and durability to great heights, as well as granting her the ability to fly. For an unknown reason, this mode grants her use of the Truth-Seeking Balls. With this mode active, she was able to easily brush off a point-blank explosion with no injury and even outpace her husband, Shinzui Uchiha, a Shinobi renowned for his speed. She can also infuse the cyan chakra into one of her truth-seeking balls to create a golden energy beam that has enough damage potency to cut the moon cleanly in half. Her usage in this technique is rather notable, able to manipulate the form of the beam, as well as its length, which she can use as a sword for close range combat or an energy beam to attack the foe from a distance. She can also wield the beams in both hands as well as infuse all her truth seeking balls in golden energy before launching them, attacking in an omnidirectional radius, preventing any possible evasion from her opponent. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Truth-Seeking Balls Puppet Mastery After collecting and restoring all the Ōtsutsuki Clan's puppets from the moon, Nakano incorporated the unique assortment of puppets into one of her fighting styles, to deadly effect. Like the previous user , Nakano can control the puppets effectively without the use of Chakra Threads. Though due to the energy core's destruction, Nakano fitted each one of the puppets with a specialised core as a workaround to this one specific problem. These cores absorb ambient natural energy in the area to power them, as well as some of their attacks. These cores also contain traces of Nakano's chakra, providing an effective way of controlling a massive number of puppets remotely at once. Each puppet is unique in function and are capable of succeeding in various independent tasks. Category:Characters